


Serving Him and Protecting Her

by LillyMoonFlowers



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, BDSM, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good BDSM ettiquette, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of a slow burn anyway, Knotting, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mentions of Sexual Assault/Rape, Modern Setting, Nightmares, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Burn, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, demon human verse, more characters will probably be added later, more tags to be added later, protective dom Sesshomaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyMoonFlowers/pseuds/LillyMoonFlowers
Summary: Rin, a recent college graduate, had never expected to receive a job as a personal assistant to the mysterious Lord Sesshomaru--CEO to the multi-billionaire corporation, Taisho Corp. Despite his cold exterior, Rin finds herself falling more and more deeply with Sesshomaru and his particular proclivities."You may think that I hold all of the power, Rin. That is not so. I may hold the flogger, but you are the one who controls the hand."Rin let out a sigh of relief. For the first time in her life, she felt like she had control.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. The Tea on Lord Sesshomaru

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope that you all enjoy. Tags will most likely be updated as the story goes on. Any new tags that are added will be mentioned in the beginning notes as well. 
> 
> Constructive feedback is appreciated---flames, however, are not. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my small contribution to the SessRin fandom. Expect many more stories to come.

**Chapter 1: The Tea on Lord Sesshomaru**

‘Well, this is it,’ Rin Takahashi thought to herself as she stood at the base of the large building of Taisho Corporations. The place that would hopefully be her new place of employment within the next hour. Standing at the entrance of the imposing building, Rin couldn’t help but feel awed at the size it-it had to have been at least 40 stories high. Just looking at it made Rin feel small. Stepping to the side of the sidewalk, so that passersby pedestrians and the expected barrage of tourists could make their way around her, Rin took a deep breath, straightening her black A-line skirt, making sure that it was still immaculate. 

Maybe it would be smart to use the bathroom before her interview, just so she could make sure that her outfit was still in order. She had taken an Uber today, as it seemed less likely than the city bus to mess up her outfit, but Rin knew better than anyone that accidents were still a part of life. 

Especially her life. 

“Good afternoon, Miss,” an Inu-Yokai doorman murmured, as he opened the sleek golden door of the building. 

Rin smiled in thanks, hoping that she didn’t look nervous or out of her element. In a building with golden doors, Rin couldn’t help but feel like a giant imposter. It had only been four years ago that she had “graduated” out of her orphanage to go to college. Rin had worked her ass off in high school, knowing that college would not be in her cards if she did not receive a full-ride scholarship. As if by fate, or by luck, Rin had received a full-ride scholarship to her top-choice University, provided by none other than Taisho Corp. 

Now, nearly four years later, Rin was standing outside of Taisho Corp getting ready to interview for her first out-of-college position there.

Life was strange.

Stepping inside the building, Rin let out a small gasp. The atrium of Taisho Corporation was no doubt the largest and most elaborate that she had ever been in. The polished marble floor sparkled with a faint pink and purple glow, that only reinforced the popular urban legend that it contained small dusting fragments of the legendary Shikon Jewel. Demons and humans in upscale business attire fluttered about, all seemingly absorbed in their own work to pay her any mind, which was all too fine with Rin. Her eyes fell to the large fountain in the middle, where a golden statue of a handsome and imperial dog demon stood holding a magnificent sword above his head, as clear water trickled out of the sword. 

  
Walking over to the fountain, she sat on the marble ledge, as she opened up her small black satchel, which was holding a neat copy of her cover letter, portfolio, and resume to pull out a small neat business card that had been delivered to her apartment by a small and somewhat scornful water demon, as he informed her of his “Lord’s request for an interview.” 

Rin knew that it was common among older demons to refer to their superiors as Master or Lord, but she thought that they would at least call about job interviews. 

Running her thumb over the golden script on the thick cardstock, Rin read the words:

Sesshomaru Taisho, CEO  
Taisho Corporations  
Floor 40 Suite

Taking a deep breath, Rin headed over to the golden elevator. Pressing the up button, Rin tried not to bounce on her heels, a habit that she had often found herself doing. Stepping into the elevator, she was thankful that she was alone. In what seemed like mere seconds, the elevator let out a clear ring, signaling that she was on Floor 40. 

Rin stepped out of the elevator, shocked to see yet another fountain. This one was just a simple gold crescent moon, with water pouring out from the bottom of the moon. Unlike the fountain in the atrium, the water trickling in this fountain could be heard. Trying not to look out of place, Rin took a deep breath and made her way to the large semi-circle front desk near the only door on the floor where a young woman, not much older than Rin herself sat.

The young woman, Kagome Higurashi, according to the polished gold nameplate on her desk, seemed to be absorbed in something on the computer and didn’t seem to notice her.

“Hi! I’m here for an interview”

The woman, Kagome, jumped up slightly. “Oh, hi!” She looked flushed. “Sorry, I was just finishing up this email for Mr. Taisho. I guess I didn’t hear you come in. You must be Rin Takahashi!”

Slightly taken aback that Kagome knew her name, Rin nodded eagerly. “Yes, I have an interview with Mr. Taisho for the Personal Assistant job.” 

Kagome beamed. “I’ll inform him that you’re here! Do you want something to drink?” She turned around and opened an elaborate fridge with a spotless glassdoor. “We have Fiji Water, some mineral water, and I made some tea this morning.”

“Oh, um, no thanks. That’s very kind of you though!” she added, not wanting Kagome to think that she was being ungrateful. “I might need some after the interview, though.” she joked. 

Kagome grinned. “Which I will happily oblige. If you just want to have a seat, I’ll inform Mr. Taisho that you’re here, Rin.” 

**///////////////////**

Sesshomaru Taisho was quietly sipping his Demon-Root tea, barely listening as his Chief Advisor Jaken briefed him over the upcoming interview with Rin Takahashi. Jaken, as usual, was not telling him anything that he did not already know. However, Lord Sesshomaru listened, somewhat bored. Jaken finally cut off, looking at him inquisitively. 

“My Lord, it is not often that you interview new hires yourself!”

“She is not just any new hire, she may very well end up being my personal assistant, Jaken.” 

“My Lord!” Jaken screeched in such a way that Sesshomaru had to resist throwing a pen at him. “You make it sound as if you have already hired the girl! A human girl, no less!” 

Sesshomaru merely took another sip of tea. “Are you questioning me, Jaken?” 

Sesshomaru watched with a bored and impassive stare, as Jaken predictably threw himself down and began groveling. “N-no, my Lord!” 

Sesshomaru was about to tell Jaken to stand up, when his future sister-in-law, as well as secretary and resident annoyance, Kagome, burst through the door. As usual, knocking was an unknown concept to her. 

“Sesshomaru! Rin--I mean--Miss Takahashi is here for her interview!”

“Such brazen rudeness!” Jaken screeched at her. “Bursting into the great Lord Sesshomaru’s office without so much as a knock you rude human girl!” 

Kagome just laughed, which seemed to infuriate the water kappa more. 

“Both of you out. Send her in.” 

Kagome winked. “Will do, Boss. Just promise not to scare her off with your intense friendliness!” She flounced out the door, with Jaken following her, muttering under his breath. 

Sesshomaru sighed. He would be very surprised if this Rin Takahashi would impress him. However, he did need an assistant that wasn’t an annoyance like Kagome or a sycophant like Jaken. A fresh face. There was a small knock. Sesshomaru looked up, schooling his features to look blank. A tactic he had often used in board meetings, as well as with his employees, family, and even his past submissive partners. However, this girl needn’t know any of that. 

“Enter.” 

A petite woman entered, her thick dark hair brushed back from her pretty feminine face. She had large brown eyes, thick sooty lashes, and full lips. Her skin was pale, as he so liked, and her cheeks had a slight flush to them.

Her wardrobe, on the other hand, left something to be desired. While not an outright company rule, per se, Sesshomaru liked to make sure that the employees who worked in his personal office were dressed expensively. Even if the adornments and clothing came at the expense of himself. As Sesshomaru saw it, they were a representation of him, and therefore it was important that they were wearing the best. This girl’s neat black A-line skirt, and white blouse were clearly from one of those stores that were common in shopping malls that made cheap and poorly made clothing. Despite all of this, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but notice her breasts pressing against the fabric of her blouse.

Once again, Sesshomaru was grateful for his inherent stoicism. 

“Rin Takahashi. Have a seat.” He pointed to the plush leather chair in front of his desk. 

She immediately took her seat, placing her satchel bag on her lap.

“Thank you, Mr. Taisho.” Her voice was feminine and sweet. Once again, to his annoyance, Sesshomaru found himself aware of just how much he had to school his features. 

“Miss Takahashi, have you any experience working as a Personal Assistant?” 

“No Sir. I just graduated with my Bachelor’s in---”

He interrupted. “Then why are we having this interview? What can you possibly bring to the table if you have no experience, Miss Takahashi?” 

She flushed. “Sir, I am very organized. I can take your phone calls, make tea, type your notes, I can handwrite your notes if you want! Please, Mr. Taisho, give me a chance.” 

He raised his eyebrow, studying her. “I don’t give chances,” he said coldly. “I need competent employees with experience. Not an intern.” 

“Sir---” her voice was desperate. “I’ll do anything you need or want. I---” 

He pushed his now empty tea cup in front of her. “I need some more tea.” 

If she passed this test, then he would hire her. It was the girl’s only chance. There were three outcomes: this girl would refuse, she would attempt to give him some of that disgusting human tea that Kagome kept in the refrigerator behind her desk, or she would ask him where his office kept the specialized Yokai tea. 

He, Sesshomaru, had no interest in a Personal Assistant if they did not know the needs of a Yokai, let alone a great Yokai, such as himself. 

The girl, Rin, reached out, and gently picked up the porcelain tea cup that was decorated with the Taisho family crest. She held it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. There was also a change in her, and to Sesshomaru’s shock, his ever-delicate nose picked up a new scent. 

Arousal. 

Was she aroused at the thought of serving him? 

Before Sesshomaru could contemplate this turn of events, her voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Where do you keep the Root-Based tea, Sir?” 

That answered his question, and Sesshomaru found himself strangely proud that she had gotten it. He rose to meet her, noticing how he towered over her petite frame. “You start tomorrow morning at seven. Do not be late, Rin.” 

He took the tea cup from her and headed out of the door, leaving a shocked Rin following in his wake. He nodded at Kagome, who gave him a wide grin. “Kagome, you are to take Rin. Use the black card." 

He had no doubt in his mind that Kagome would give Rin the run-down of what was expected of his company employees, especially his personal assistant, and she would be more than happy to tell Rin all about him. 

Strangely enough, it didn’t bother him as much as what it normally would. He was interested, he would admit that. 

As he headed to his personal lounge, brewing his Demon-Root tea, he contemplated his new Personal Assistant. Rin seemed intelligent, eager to please, and bursting to prove herself to him.

He found himself intrigued and somewhat surprised. Despite his better judgement, Sesshomaru couldn't wait to see what this Rin had to offer. 


	2. Dress Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome takes Rin shopping for more appropriate work-attire. And of course there is in Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2: Dress Me Up**

“Ooooh, try this, Rin. It will look pretty against your pale skin tone.” Kagome thrust a delicate lilac silk dress in her direction. 

Rin felt like she was in some sort of alternative universe. Everything just seemed so surreal. She had thought for sure that Mr. Taisho wasn’t going to hire her, and not even an hour and a half later, she was shopping with his secretary in Saks Fifth Avenue located in the prestigious downtown area. . Rin had never felt so underdressed in her life. She thought she was splurging buying the $50 skirt at Forever21, but now, shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue with Kagome, Rin felt like she was wearing rags. 

“It is really pretty, Kagome, but…” Rin faltered, looking at the $1500 price tag. That was three months of rent for her. 

“Rin.” Kagome smiled at her patiently. “Trust me, Sesshomaru can afford it. Think of it as helping his business. Anyway, you, as his personal assistant will represent him. He can’t have you dressed off the discount rack.” 

Rin nodded. “Alright, but Kagome, can you please help me? I’m kind of like a fish out of water right now.” She lightly touched a white cashmere sweater, causing a saleswoman to give her the side-eye. Rin promptly drew back, her face slightly flushed. “I don’t know what I’m doing or what to buy.” 

Kagome smiled. “Rinny, I will have you dressed like you came off the covers of Vogue. You will be a new woman.” 

///////////////////////

Little more than an hour later, Rin and Kagome made off with more than a dozen bags from Saks. Seeing Rin’s horrified and begrudgingly impressed face when Kagome slid the American Express Black Card for the $15,000 clothing purchases had been all but worth it. Kagome knew she had maybe gone overboard, but at the same time, she knew that Sesshomaru would be indifferent to the purchases. $15,000 was a little drop in the water compared to what the family net worth was. 

Kagome had to admit that she was already attached to her future brother-in-law’s PA. She just hoped that Rin would stay. She couldn’t help but send Sesshomaru a small and somewhat gloating text: 

**//To: Big Brother! 💼🐶: Your new PA is going to be dressed to the nines from now on. You’re welcome.**

**//From: Big Brother: 💼🐶: Good.**

“Kagome?” Rin’s voice brought Kagome back down to Earth. 

“Yes, Rin?” She looked at the younger who was giving her a small and somewhat nervous smile. “I don’t mean this to sound disrespectful but is Mr. Taisho always so…” Rin paused for a moment, searching for the correct word to describe  _ Sesshomaru  _ of all people. “I mean, he’s very...intimidating.” 

Kagome gave a breezy little wave. “You get used to it. Say, would you like to meet his brother?” 

Rin gave her a little surprised eyebrow raise. “Mr. Taisho has a brother?” 

Kagome laughed. “He does. My boyfriend, Inuyasha.” She smiled at Rin’s shocked expression. 

“You are dating Mr. Taisho’s brother?” 

“Yes, that makes us practically family,” Kagome said cheerfully. “And call him Sesshomaru. Well. Maybe not to his face yet. But it will drive Inuyasha absolutely insane if you refer to his brother as Mr. Taisho. They have a bit of a strained relationship, but I think that they secretly care for each other deep down.” She gave Rin a small smile. “At least that’s what I tell myself at family functions.” 

Rin giggled. “I bet it’s never boring.” 

Kagome shook her head vigorously. “Dog Demons have very dominant personalities, and since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are the sons of Toga, well…” Kagome shrugged, taking out her phone again. “I guess that’s to be expected.” 

Not wanting to overwhelm Rin with all of the specifics of the never-boring Taisho clan, so she changed the subject: 

“How do you feel about burgers?” 

///////////////////////////////////

Inuyasha, much to Rin’s surprise, was quite the opposite of the composed Lord Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha was loud, somewhat crude, but at the same time warm and protective. When Rin and Kagome first walked into the locally famed burger bistro, he was already at a table waiting for them. 

Inuyasha had the same long beautiful silver hair and enchanting golden eyes like his brother, but unlike Sesshomaru’s pointed elfin ears, Inuyasha had fluffy white dog ears on top of his head. He wore a tight red shirt that showed off muscles and black jeans, yet another contrast from his brother’s tailored Brooks Brothers suit. 

“So, Rin, how is it working for my brother?” Inuyasha took a sip of his beer. “Is Ice Prick treating you decently?”

Rin gave him a nervous smile, feeling a little awkward at how Inuyasha referred to her boss. 

Kagome saved her. “Rin just got hired today.” There was a hidden tone that almost sounded like a warning in Kagome’s comment to InuYasha, her inflection seemed to be implying:  **_Do not tread on thin ice._ **

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha as if their small and silent dispute had never occurred; “We’ve just been doing some company shopping for Rin’s wardrobe. Sesshomaru gave us his company black card. Isn’t that nice?” 

  
  


Inuyasha whistled, looking reluctantly impressed, looking at Rin with a new-found respect. “That’s a big compliment already, kid. Especially coming from Sesshomaru. I’ve never seen him give his black card to PA’s the day they had just gotten hired.t hired.” He took another long sip of his beer. “Not even Sara.”

“Sara?” Rin looked at him curiously as she took a small bite out of her salad. 

“His old PA and his ex-girlfriend.” Kagome explained. “She played the flute for Sess and he  **_seemed_ ** to like it.” Although due to Kagome’s non-so-discrete inflection on Sara’s flute playing, she wasn’t quite convinced. 

Before she could stop herself, Rin found herself asking: “Isn’t that a conflict of interest?” 

Inuyasha nearly choked on the thick triple burger he was devouring, and Kagome, who was taking a sip of her lime margarita, let out a giggle that sounded more like a snort. 

Rin blushed. “Sorry, that was inappropriate.” 

“Please tell Sesshomaru that sometime, Rin.” Inuyasha laughed. He turned to Kagome. “I already like her better than Sara.”

Kagome nodded fervently. “If I ever hear a flute at a family get-together again, I swear to god, I will divorce you on the spot.” 

Inuyasha sputtered: “We’re not even married yet, woman!” 

“Well, we will be one day!” 

“I don’t even think that he likes me.” Rin blurted out before she could stop herself. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her, surprise evident on their faces. Rin hurried on. “I...he wasn’t going to hire me at all, at least I don’t think he was, and then he asked me to get him some tea and I asked him if he would like some Demon Root Tea, and the next thing I know, I’m here.” She gestured to the numerous Saks bags. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “That bastard is so dramatic.” 

Kagome gave Rin a kind smile. “I wouldn’t stress about it, Rin. That’s just Sesshomaru’s personality. His way of seeing if you are capable, if you will.” The older brunette gave Rin a kind smile that made Rin’s heart ache. “Trust me. Just have faith in yourself, Rin. The rest will fall into place. 

The waitress came by with the bill and Kagome swiftly handed her Sesshomaru’s black card. 

“Wow, someone is taking care of you girls.” she smiled at Rin and Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha. “You too by the looks of it.”

Before Inuyasha could retort, Kagome and Rin echoed their praise and thanks to the Great Sesshomaru. 

“Thank you, Big Brother.” Kagome cheered, causing Inuyasha to roll his eye. 

Rin just smiled and muttered under her breath. “My many thanks to my Great Lord Sesshomaru.” She had a feeling that this might be a common occurrence with Sesshomaru’s card. At least in terms of spoiling. 

///////////////

End of Chapter 2: Completed 6 March 2021

Chapter 3 will be coming in the next few days

R/R and/or leaving kudos would make his author happy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Sesshomaru fans! He appears next chapter! I just love the Rin/Kagome/Inuyasha bonding. :) And as reminded, this is a slow-burn, and before we even get into the BDSM element, Sesshomaru wants Rin safe above all (like a good dom). As always...read and review? How am I doing? 
> 
> Also, I know that we are having a Sess-Rin week sometime this month, but I'd like to do it the whole month. Has anyone ran across 31 drabbles/prompts? If you have, PLEASE let me know! <3
> 
> Edited for grammar on 13 March 2021


	3. Night Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin reflects on her trauma and Sesshomaru reflects on what he lacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---there is a *slight* reference to R*pe/sexual assault in this chapter. It's not graphic but the implication is there.

Sleep Bandits and the Lord of the West

It was only a few minutes past ten, when Rin stumbled into her tiny down-town studio apartment with her purchases and a plastic container containing her leftover food from the Burger Bistro. Deciding to take a long bath, so that in the morning she would wake up feeling refreshed, Rin decided to look through her numerous bags once again. 

It all seemed too good to be true, but Rin had never expected, let alone demanded that Sesshomaru bought her all of these nice clothes. If only he had seen where she lived. That thought alone made Rin’s cheeks heat up from embarrassment. As she was going through the bags, Rin made sure that the dark, albeit, thin curtains, were pulled to obstruct the view of anyone looking inside. 

With a somewhat rueful expression, she glanced around the small one-bedroom apartment. Rin tried her best to keep it nice and clean, but the second hand end-tables were chipping; one even had duct tape wrapped around a leg to keep it somewhat standing. And even though Rin vacuumed nearly everyday, the carpet still maintained some vestige of a light yellow, as well as the walls.

Rin could only guess that the previous tenants had been very avid cigarette smokers. Which was fine...she guessed. 

However, she did wish that they did it outside of the house. 

Walking into the bathroom, Rin turned on the faucet, careful to keep the water warm, but not scalding, humming to herself as she added her favorite rosewater body wash. Settling into the warm water of the bath, Rin peeked up at the tiny window that was open above her bathtub.Tonight was the night of the crescent moon, and she found herself shivering slightly at the thought of her new and mysterious boss with his beautiful markings. 

She didn’t know what she thought of Lord Sesshomaru. He had such a cold and domineering presence, yet...he gave her a chance. A chance that also included a $15,000 new wardrobe, she thought wryly. 

She grabbed her pink loofah and squeezed out some more of her rosewater scented body wash on it, and began to scrub her legs and arms, humming to herself out of habit. Grabbing her razor, she decided to make sure that her body was immaculately smooth for tomorrow. 

Not that it would matter. She felt herself flush. It wasn’t like Lord Sesshomaru was going to look at her legs, let alone her more...intimate areas. 

Still, it gave her a much needed confidence boost to know that she would be well-groomed. After all, everyone else in the large and elegant office was so beautiful and otherworldly. The least she could do was shave her legs. 

After sitting in the bathtub for what seemed like hours, RIn forced herself out of the tub. She shivered slightly as the cool March air breezed in through the slightly open window.

Rin had always hated winter, so as soon as the first signs of Spring approached, Rin would immediately crack open the windows. Not enough to let the whole neighborhood and other unsightly things in, but just enough to let the cool night breeze in with the sounds of the frogs and the other night-time creatures, both insects and demons that calmed her into a lullaby. The only thing that seemed to help her sleep since the night her parents and brothers….

‘No.” Rin told herself sternly. ‘Block it out. It didn’t happen. None of this happened.” 

Slipping into a simple pair of lilac cotton panties, she slipped into an old t-shirt of her mother’s from her “wilder days” she had once told Rin with a mischievous smile. Rin, who was only six at the time, was taken aback that her sweet and soft-spoken mother who showed her how to plant flowers and bake cookies, had possessed a wild streak. 

Rin remembered wishing that she could be more like her mother. Her brothers had relentlessly teased her, due to her uncombed hair and barefeet, running after them in the park. When Rin had turned twelve, her father and mother sat her down at their rickety wooden table, to have a talk. 

Rin’s father, Eiji, had gone on about how now that Rin was growing older, it was time to start acting like a lady. No more running around barefoot or challenging and teasing the boys to their games (and beating them, too,) Rin wanted to add, but bit her tongue. As if she could read what her daughter was thinking, Ayaka gave Rin a secret wink that more or less said, Go on and play with those boys. Beat them at their own game. You’re my daughter and you are destined for greatness. 

But maybe that was all a figment of Rin’s overactive imagination. Not that any of it mattered, because less than a month later, they would all be slaughtered. 

Everyone except for Rin. 

Their modest house on the outskirts of the city had been ransacked. Ayaka’s jewels and her few nicer clothing gone; Eiji’s and her brothers...they just seemed like they were asleep, the only evidence of something amiss was the single shot hole in their heads, the dried trickling of blood that broke a crusted down their forehead, nose, mouth…

It was finding her mother that had truly haunted Rin. Her mother’s wide eyes glassy with death. There was no mistaking that she was aware of what was happening as she was dying. Her clothes were torn, and Rin vaguely remembered the detectives ominously conferring with one another what that meant, not aware that Rin, though quiet and unemotional, was listening. 

Rin always listened.

Rin was always thinking.

Even now, ten years later, Rin wondered why she was spared. She knew that the logical reason that she was spared was because she was at a friend’s house for a slumber party the night that her family was killed. But it was still so pointless.

They never even caught the men. Rin’s parents, her family, they didn’t have an important enough name, nor connections or money, and after a few months of half-hearted attempts and dead leads, police eventually gave up and Rin was shifted into foster care. 

Foster Care wasn’t terrible. Rin was an easy going child, but she was quiet and unobtrusive. Torn with the trauma of what happened to her, Rin didn’t know how to cope and she found herself closed off from her more well-intentioned family placements, and soon enough, their attention was torn from her, and placed onto the more rambunctious children, who like her, didn’t know how to cope with their trauma, but they could at least be more vocal about it than she was. 

For the longest time, Rin couldn’t talk beyond simple yes or no questions. Eventually, she was able to find her voice again, and was even found by others to be excessively talkative, but deep down it all felt fake. 

The robbers had not only stolen her family that night. 

They had also taken her voice; Rin’s sense of agency that she had mattered in the great sense of the world and that she was important. It was all gone, and Rin felt nothing but a shell, no one seemingly noticing anything amiss, nor caring. Everyone from friends to former lovers had always just seen Rin’s cheerful and playful side. They had never seemed to notice that she was hurting, and if they did start to notice, Rin found herself reflexively distancing herself, pushing them away and feeling alone once again. 

Rin’s breath hitched, tears burning her eyes, a nightly ritual since she was twelve. The reason why she had so many acquaintances but no friends. Twelve year old girls didn’t know how to deal with this sort of thing and neither did 22 year old women. 

Rin felt herself floating off. 

She gripped on tightly to one of the last things that she had of her mother. Laying on her side, Rin curled up in a fetal position, bunching the soft grey t-shirt emblazoned: Hard Rock Cafe: San Francisco. It was her mom’s favorite shirt. That much Rin could remember. 

Sometimes, late at night, Rin could still smell her mother’s scent. 

“Mama…why?” She asked the same rhetorical question every night, but she never received an answer. 

After all, could the dead really talk, let alone, listen? 

No, Rin decided. They couldn’t. Which was why, since the age of 12, she had been alone. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a few minutes before six in the morning as Sesshomaru typed and then wrote out his notes by hand for the day, his handwriting neat and precise. Sesshomaru had discovered long-ago that it helped him stay organized but also gave his busy mind something to do. His father approved of Sesshomaru’s meticulous attention to every little detail; Inuyasha just scoffed. 

“All I need to know is right here in my brain,” he declared. 

One of the reasons that Sesshomaru prided himself on was his ability to keep his emotions in check. It was one reason that made him an exceptional Dom. God forbid that his brother ever wielded a flogger. 

Ever since he and Sara had parted ways, Sesshomaru had felt something missing in his life. Had he loved his beautiful submissive with her long dark hair and sweet voice? 

Maybe. 

Maybe he had if Sesshomaru had actually believed in nonsense such as love. As much as he hated himself for admitting it (and he definitely did), he envied the kind of love that his brother and Kagome had. Yes, they were both annoying as hell, but there was something there. Something that Sesshomaru could not quite place his finger on. 

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were involved in the Scene. At least not to Sesshomaru’s knowledge, which was very vast, due to his territorial nature. He involuntarily let out a low growl. Nothing would ever pass by, without he, Lord Sesshomaru, knowing. 

Which was why, at 6:30, when the building was still empty, he was unsurprised when he heard small footsteps echoing the office, and a tentative knock at his door. The new, but seemingly familiar sweet voice filling his office.

“Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Sorry this chapter is a few days late and shorter than what I'd like. But I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! :) 
> 
> 13 March 2021


	4. Company Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Rin's first day at the office.   
> -Sesshomaru's fondness of staying hydrated.   
> -Our precious dog is also already SOOOOO smitten and does a terrible but so very sesshomaru way of doing things.   
> -Kagome is still a lovable pest <3  
> -Kagome and Sesshomaru are thirst traps for Rin 😂  
> -Guess who's back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was put up way sooner than expected. I meant to cover several days at the office, but just so many things happened the first day that Sesshomaru needed a break. Poor guy. Send him some demon tea <3
> 
> Next chapter could be up tomorrow (14 March) or later this week! Also, Sessrin week is approaching, so I'll be posting new stuff, as well! I can't wait. 
> 
> Also, real talk, ya'll. I'm getting so stressed out with Yashahime right now! When Rin opened her eyes and then looked like she was in pain...and Sesshomaru's face. Ugh. Thank god for fanfiction right now ❤️

**Chapter 4: Office Life**

“Rin.” Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. “You’re early.” He made it a point to look at the elegant gold-plated clock on the corner wall of his office, its Roman Numerals casting a quiet glow in the upcoming sunlight.

Her soft cheeks turned slightly pink. “I was afraid of being late, so I just decided to come in a little early.”

“Hm.”

“Do you need me to do anything, Sir?”

His eyes focused back on his computer screen, but he still made a point to stay noticeably aware of her.

“Sit.”

She obeyed, sitting in the plush chair that sat in front of his desk, the very same chair that she had been seated in the previous day. She seemed hyper-aware of his attention on her, keeping her large brown eyes cast down. She was certainly dressed better than she had been the previous day. She was dressed in a form-fitting lavender dress that beautifully complimented her pale skin and black kitten heels that seemed to add a certain womanly grace that she had been somewhat lacking the day before. He silently congratulated Kagome on yet another job well-done. Despite being an annoyance, she truly was incredible at her job.

They sat in quaint silence and Sesshomaru found himself relaxed by the quickened beat coming from Rin's very human heart. Once again, he smelt her _**arousal**_ and wondered, as he had the day before, if even she was aware of it.

How very curious.

They continued to sit, with the only disturbances being the sound of Sesshomaru’s typing, the gentle running of the fountain outside his office, and the gradual trickling in of his employees for their daily work. They were greeted by Kagome, who sent him a surprised but knowing look, taking in the sight of Rin sitting quietly in front of him, but not saying anything of it, besides a cheerful good morning. Several seconds later, she wordlessly brought in two bottles of mineral water, sitting one in front of Sesshomaru and handing one to Rin, who gave her a quiet and almost shy mutter of gratitude.

He continued to not say anything, but remained hyper aware of how the bottle remained unopened in her small hands. She was twisting it in an anxious fashion and he noticed that her full lips were chapped. This would not do; she needed hydration.

“Drink.”

She looked up at him, surprise evident in her large brown eyes, but gave him a quiet nod, twisting open the bottle and taking a tentative sip, which became much more appreciative when she realized how thirsty she truly had been. He decided to once again test the waters to see if she was as submissive as he had surmised the previous day. “You are to drink at least eight of those bottles a day, Rin. You are dehydrated and that will not do. I need you healthy in order for you to serve me.” They were bold words and certainly held a double entendre, which he was pleased to notice that Rin picked up on. She flushed in slight embarrassment as she had easily almost drunk the entire bottle of water.

“I guess I was a little thirsty,” she acknowledged with a chipper smile. She was feeling much more comfortable and open around her Lord. 

He made no comment, but instead pushed his own bottle of water towards her, watching from the corner of his eye at how she twisted it open and drank.

Good girl.

After several minutes, he noticed Rin uncomfortably shift. He focused his eyes on her, silently asking her what was bothering her. He had a faint idea.

“Rin.”

“Where is the bathroom, Lord Sesshomaru?”

Embarrassment was evident in her innocent question and he felt himself a little confused by it. “Right across from Kagome’s desk. You’ll see it.” She nodded in thanks, standing up to go. Before she had left the room, inspiration struck him. “Rin.”

“Yes, Sir?”

He noticed how her small hand grazed the polished handle of his door frame. She was right handed. He stared at his computer screen, a look of feigned concentration to it. No, his attention was entirely focused upon her form, the dress grabbing the swell of her breasts and ass. He shifted slightly; a movement that would go unnoticed by any other human, as well as so many demons. But of course, Rin was an _**exception**_ to so many rules.

“Lord Sesshomaru?”

He broke out of his attention to her curves, his eyes reaching hers. “Bring me back something to drink.”

"Yes, my Lord!"

He would have never imagined cheerfulness sounding so charming. But she made it so. 

_**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////** _

It was such a _**boring**_ Thursday. It was only 10 in the morning and Kagome had already answered all of Sesshomaru’s personal emails in an abrupt and generic fashion that seemed to accompany him every time he spoke. Hell, she had even gone through her 100 plus unopened emails, many of them consisting of spam.

She now found herself on Honey Birdette’s website, adding several pieces of lingerie to her shopping cart. She had just been browsing a sexy red robe that she was sure Inuyasha would love to see her wear when she brought him to his knees, when a pop up message appeared on her screen.

**Company Time.**

She rolled her eyes. This was so like Sesshomaru and it had become an almost daily occurrence at this point for him to begin to troll her. He tended to do it when he was particularly high-strung about something or when Inuyasha had somehow pissed him off. She frowned slightly. It was slightly early for him to start nagging at her, though. He normally held off until about one or two.

Suddenly, the reason for Sesshomaru’s early tension crossed in front of her desk, making a beeline for the restroom. Kagome was rather proud of herself. Lavender really did suit Rin. She was suddenly struck by a somewhat evil idea; a mixture of boredom and all-things that involved torturing Sesshomaru. She really didn’t know how she still had a job at this point.

**KHigurashi: Hi boss. A little early, isn’t it? Since I’m already ordering, I can place a few orders for you, as well. She looks good in lavender, don’t you think? 😙**

Oh, if she could only see the look on Sesshomaru’s face right now. The inevitable tightening of his jaw and the hard gaze of his honey eyes.

Chef’s Kiss.

She noted Rin now coming out of the small corner office, gently holding a cup of brewed demon tea. The petite girl gave her a happy yet still shy smile in passing, which Kagome had returned. That dress really was doing wonderful things for her ass and tits. Poor Sesshomaru.

She opened up her messenger, noting that Sesshomaru had left her on **_Read_ **which only amped up her next move.

**KHigurashi: Hey. It needs to know bust size. I think about a C cup, but she could be pushing D, don’t you think?**

As soon as she sent the message, Kagome had a strange feeling that this time she had maybe crossed a line.

Sure enough, as soon as she sent the message, Rin came out, looking flustered. “Uhm, Kagome? Lord Sesshomaru said you can take an early lunch today. He said you can give me a quick briefing on what needs to be done?”

_**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////** _

As soon as Rin entered the office, holding Sesshomaru’s tea, she had sensed something was wrong and anxiety immediately pooled in her lower stomach. She bit the inside of her cheek, silently setting his tea down.

After several tense minutes of Sesshomaru pointedly ignoring her and the mounting tension, his low baritone voice interrupted her now mounting ocean of anxiety. “Rin. You have done nothing wrong.”

She gave him a small smile of gratitude.

His eyes flitted to the door. “Go and tell Kagome to take an early lunch. Have her show you what needs to be done.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

She felt somewhat relieved that he was not upset at her, but she was still perplexed as to what was causing his obvious upset. She felt awkward as she relayed Lord Sesshomaru’s instructions to Kagome, who was looking a little... **guilty?**

Kagome quickly briefed her on how she just needed to watch the office email, as well as how to direct calls. She showed the appointment book to Rin, and told her that everything would be fine as she would only be out an hour or so.

“Yes, please go and have a nice lunch. I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Rin assured the other woman, who continued to look a little abashed.

A few minutes only passed since Kagome had left for lunch, when a beautiful woman, who looked to be about 30 or so, walked in, with a determined expression on her face. She was wearing a wool grey skirt and a white cashmere sweater that hugged her frame nicely. Her long dark hair was up in a bun with two tendrils hanging down neatly on opposite sides.

“I need to see the Master,” she informed Rin swiftly.

Before Rin even had a chance to respond to this puzzling statement, Lord Sesshomaru spoke out from behind Rin, startling her.

“Sara.” His jaw was hard. “There is nothing to discuss. **Leave.** ”

“Master Sesshomaru…” Sara’s voice had a soft pleading to it. Rin felt the air crackle uncomfortably and she shifted back into her seat, willing herself to disappear. This was uncomfortable. Rin hated confrontations and now she seemed to be in the middle of one between the most handsome and intimidating man that she had ever laid eyes on and a stunningly beautiful woman.

“You are merely making a spectacle of yourself and my integrity, as well as causing _ **my**_ new PA, **Rin,** undue stress. You are to leave now.” 

His hand rested on the back of the cushioned chair, so close to the crown of Rin’s head, that she felt the mere heat of his skin and how his claws were digging into the back of the chair. Heat rose to her cheeks as she now noticed Sara gazing at her with a furious venom that caused Rin to shirk back. She turned on her heel and wordlessly headed out the golden elevator, the energy behind her tense.

As soon as the elevator binged closed, Rin let out a deep breath that she didn’t know that she was holding. She heard Sesshomaru shift behind her and the sound of the personal refrigerator opening as he firmly set a fresh bottle of mineral water out for her.

This seemed to snap her back out of her reverie. Before she had a chance to turn around and thank him, he was gone.

She carefully opened the bottle of water. What had seriously just happened? That was clearly the Sara that both Kagome and Inuyasha had alluded to the night before, but she had not been expecting any of that to happen at work, let alone at Kagome’s front desk.

Rin looked back to Lord Sesshomaru's office with a frown, suppressed the urge to go and check on him. She instead needlessly checked the company email for the umpteeth time. She had no sooner closed out of the email, when she heard the elevator bing open, Her stomach jumped, but it was only Kagome, who was looking brighter than she had been when she left. She was holding a styrofoam cup from _**In-N-Out**_ “I’m back! So pretty boring, am I right?”

_**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////** _

Sesshomaru had felt a stress headache begin to build. He had not expected **Sara** , of all people, to show up, in the small window in which Rin was watching the front desk. On Rin's first day, no less. His jaw was growing tenser by the minute, when he heard the door to his office quietly slip open and a wonderful fresh brewed cup of demon tea was sitting before him. His nose twitched and he gave a small and very rare, upturn of his lips.

Rin positively glowed.

Nothing was said of the incident, for which he was grateful. If things turned into the way he wanted them to, then a discussion would inevitably be needed, but for now, he enjoyed the gradual tranquility of Rin’s presence, as she started on her fifth bottle of water.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a chapter where Kagome and Inuyasha just trash Sesshomaru in the most LOVINGLY way ever, though. I think they have great dynamics! Let me know what you all think? ❤️❤️❤️❤️Kagome was seriously a blast to write. She does not give two shits about her BROTHER IN LAWWWWWW lol. She will also keep Sweet Rin safe from Mister Moody when he's in his moods. 
> 
> Also, dehydration can cause some really gnarly stuff to your body, as I'm sure you are aware. So listen to Lord Sesshomaru and get your eight glasses of water in a day.
> 
> I need to make that a t-shirt. Sesshomaru holding a bottle of water : "Eight or Less...Heh...I'm unimpressed" 
> 
> or something like that ^^;;;

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to keep updates somewhat frequently, but as I am in school, some days/weeks may be better than others. Just know that I will never abandon this story. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is about half-way completed as of (1 March 2021)


End file.
